The present invention relates to motor homes and houseboats. In the past, those who owned houseboats were restricted to leaving them in one place due to problems of transportation. In addition, those with motor homes sometimes placed them on barges, and subsequently used the resulting assembly in the manner of a houseboat. Such a concept is impractical, because barges that will accommodate motor homes are not generally available at the desired locations.